


INFERNO

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	1. Comienzo

El Señor del fuego Ozai habia procreado con Ursa 2 hijos, El Principe Zukko y La Princesa Azula.  
Ambos muy diferentes de caracter y de trato...

Las tardes pasaban lentas en los grandes jardines del palacio siendo niños, en compañia de la hija mayor de un politico importante,amigo de ozai, una niña palida y de cabello negro lacio que hablaba muy poco y de buenos modales,MAI. Una niña muy alegre y que siempre sonreia con 6 hermanas gemelas, hijas unicas de un militar noble, Ty-Lee.

Los 4 niños se la pasaban jugando,sin preocupaciones mayores aun. Entrenaban juntos ,aunque le exigian mas a zukko por ser el mayor,a lo cual ursa siempre se molestaba,pues no era justo para un niño atacar como un guerrero sin alma.Azula pensaba que era injusto que zuzu hiciera eso , si su abuelo azulon le habia dicho que ella era mejor y si parecia hija del fuego. Cierto dia en un combate simulado por el maestro de los niños: Mai-Azula,Tylee-zukko.  
Zuko lanzo un golpe que hizo llorar a TyLee, por lo tanto gano.  
Azula demostro por primera vez el fuego azul que impresiono a Mai y esta se retirosin pelear,sabiendo que no le podia ganar a la princesa.

Con este descubrimiento Azula,comenzo a molestar a sus amigas y a su hermano,haciendolos llorar,amenzandolos cada que podia. Cada dia que pasaba se volvia mas cruel,perfeccionista,fuerte,desalmada,culta,sarcastica,lo que a su padre llenaba de orgullo y su madre la veia como un mounstro por la crueldad que mostraba.

El tiempo pasa lento, pero pasa.

Algunos años despues ,Zukko tenia 12 años, Mai 13, Azula 10 y TyLee 9.  
Habia derrotado en defensa personal y dagas a mai,esta opto por ir ala cocina por algo de beber. Despues siguio zukko en una sencilla demostracion de punteria con fuego control, tambien salio derrotado, por lo cual camino lento por los enormes jardines y estanques para alcanzar a mai en la inmensidad del palacio. Solo quedaba tylee con sus enorme ojos y brillante sonrisa.

TyLee: Yo sigo!!! Si!!

Azula: Sera rapido,ni te molestes en resistirte  
TyLee: Vamos,sera divertido  
Al oir esto azula sonrio y bajo la guardia ,en lo cual tylee aprovecho y le dio una patada en la cara a azula ,que le hizo sangrar la nariz y perder el conocimiento momentaneamente.

El viento soplaba,bajo la sombra de un enorme nogal,elcesped acariciaba todo su cuerpo y un sabor a sangre le llenaba la boca.Mientras se formaba una sonrisa blanca y calida.

TyLee: Estas bien Azula? Lamento haberte pegado tan fuerte!  
Azula: Tu que??? (mientras se incorporaba y se sacudia,colocandose en posicion de combate)  
TyLee: Azula?  
Azula lanzando rafagas de fuego azul contra su amiga,logro quemar su vestido un poco y acertar un golpe en el estomago, dejando en el suelo a la risueña niña que se quejaba de dolor.

Cerca estaba ursa quien observo todo ...

Ursa: Ven aqui cariño  
TyLee: Si ,señora  
Ursa: Eres terrible azula,estoy decepcionada de ti,como puedes hacerle esto a quienes te quieren.

Se iban acercando zukko y mai, con 4 vasos de limonada con piña, le ofrecieron uno a ursa y el otro a Tylee. 

Zukko: No sientes feo cada vez que la haces llorar?  
Mai: Parece que no  
Zukko: Mama, tylee quiere mucho a azula, siempre soporta que la moleste y le aga llorar todo el tiempo  
Ursa: Es verdad eso,azula.  
Azula: Estupido zuzu,no es verdad  
Mai: Si lo es azula  
Ursa: Jovencita,debes disculparte con TyLee en cuanto deje de llorar

Azula salio corriendo en direccion al palacio, brincando y corriendo,subio los escalones, cruzo la sala real y entre mas de 10 pasillos de madera pulida y olor a incienso, llego ala alcoba de sus padres. conocia muy bien todo el palacio real,escondites secretos, catacumbas, historias,leyendas. Asi que fue detras de la comoda de su madre y saco un pequeña corona bastante pesada y con una gran piedra y salio corriendo,sin antes dejar las cosas como estaban.

En los jardines imperiales, ursa se habia ido a preparar la cena, mai contemplaba el estanque mas grande y zukko alimentaba a unos patos tortuga. Al fondo estaba TyLee abrazando una muñeca.  
Un silencio se hizo en ese momento azula caminaba en direccion a TyLee

Zukko: No la vuelvas a hacer llorar, te lo dijo mama  
Mai: Por favor Azula  
Azula: Vayanse de aqui,quiero hablar con ella

Zukko tomo de la mano a mai y se fueron a unas bancas varios metros,alejados de las otras niñas

Tylee obserbo las botas de la princesa azula. Frente a ella.

Azula: Deja de llorar como una tonta!  
TyLee: ....  
Azula: Mira cuando yo sea el señor del fuego, tu seras la reyna y no debes de llorar. Te Traje Algo (Colocando la corona en su cabeza y dando un beso en la mejilla a TyLee).  
TyLee: Estaba triste por que ya no seguimos jugando (Devolviendo en beso en los labios de Azula).  
Azula: Lo siento TyLee,aveces no se que me pasa  
TyLee: Eres tu y pronto mandaras en la nacion del fuego (Mientras la tomaba de la mano)

De esas extrañas ocasiones donde vemos algo en las personas...Azula sostuvo la mano de TyLee mientras las estrellas brillaban y caminaban al palacio a cenar.

Sin saber lo que el destino nos prepara...


	2. La chica del Circo

El Palacio Imperial De La Nacion del Fuego....  
2 enormes columnas de fuego eterno rodeaban a Ozai, lucia impecable,mientras hablaba con su heredera.

Ozai: Tu tio Iroh y tu hermano Zukko, son traidores ala nacion del fuego, son fugitivos.Debes de Capturarlos y traer al avatar.  
Azula: Asi sera padre!

Una embarcacion salio de la capital de la nacion del fuego. Un barco de metal blindado.Con los mejores guardias y guerreros de elite.  
Capitan. Adonde nos dirijimos su majestad  
Azula: Aver a unas viejas amigas,sin perder tiempo.

En las fronteras del reyno tierra y la nacion del fuego, habia un enorme circo,con animales exoticos y peligrosos.

Dueño: Es un honor tener aqui su excelencia  
Gracias dijo azula mientras tapaba su nariz para evitar la peste del campo, los animales, y el nivel bajo. Voy a buscar a una amiga y mis guardias aqui se queda.  
Dueño: Perfecto!

Caminando entre las carpas multicolores,jaulas,artistas y el olor a dulces y grasa. Encontro a una chica,de piel bronceada,larga cabellera trenzada, 168 de altura, delgada pero torneada, vestida en un traje color rosa y parada de manos.

TyLee: Azula que haces aqui?  
Azula: En una mision para mi padre!  
TyLee: Estupendo, tantos años sin verte (Mientras se incorporaba en sus piernas)  
Azula: Nuestros padres no se esforzaron tanto para que terminaras asi,señorita.  
TyLee: Este es mi hogar, la libertad,la felicidad.

Azula: Acompañame!

TyLee: Azula,lo siento no puedo  
Azula: Perfecto, me quedare esta noche para ver tu funcion,suerte. (Mientras se alejaba caminando rumbo ala carpa del dueño del circo)

Azula: Me gustaria ver una funcion esta noche, me quedare con mis guerrero a verla. Tiene Animales peligrosos?  
Dueño: Si, tenemos los mas salvajes de todo el mundo  
Azula: Me parece bien, incluyalos todos en el acto de tylee!  
Dueño: SSSSIIII...

Por la noche el circo estaba lleno, se hizo circular el rumor de lo bueno que era,que hasta la princesa iba a verla funcion,muy peligroso.  
El olor de las frituras, los dulces y de nuevo los animales mareaban a azula, solo tenia una copa con agua mineral con limon para ver el espectaculo de su amiga.

Presentador: La hermosa TyLee desafiara la muerte para su entretenimiento.  
20 metros de altura sobre un pequeño cable, se han soltado a las bestias y a la red de proteccion se le encendera fuego, mismo que lo encendera la Princesa Azula.

La funcion empezo.... Desde aquella altura tylee, sentia como las llamas acariciaban su cuerpo y las bestias esperaban para comerla. Lentamente comenzo a desplazarse hasta tener equilibrio y fuerza para terminar su acto. Mientras Azula observaba impaciente como se balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Una ola de aplausos y vitoreos!!!

Presentador: Es nuestra mejor acrobata y estrella, la Hermosa TyLee!!!

En la carpa de TyLee...

Azula: Excelente actuacion tylee  
Tylee: Gracias,princesa  
Azula: que aras mañana para tu nuevo acto, muero por ....verlo  
TyLee: No abra funcion mañana  
Azula: Por que?  
TyLee: El universo me ha mostrado señales que debo de seguirte y apoyarte en tu mision y....  
Azula: Y????

TyLee: Nada princesa.

Azula: Zarpamos mañana al amanecer (Caminando fuera de la carpa)  
TyLee: Espera (Abrazando a azula),gracias por verme  
Azula: De nada TyLee

\---NO QUIERES LASTIMARME Y VER CUAN PROFUNDA ES LA HERIDA,HAY TRUENOS Y RELAMPAGOS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES---


	3. La chica sin sonrisa

El ultimo miembro de un equipo de guerreras elite de la nacion del fuego,se acababa de unir.

Mai,TyLee y Azula contra el equipo avatar. Los dias pasaban revisando informes de inteligencia y rumores de los lugares por donde pasaban, pero sin exito alguno.

En la cena,pescado frito,ensalda,galletas y camarones, dentro del barco las 3 chicas hablaban sobre que hacer, si buscar a zukko y iroh, ir detras del avatar o primero conquistar Ba Sing Se.   
La platica se tornaba interesante conforme pasaba el tiempo, a lo que Mai fue a su habitacion por una botella de vino de la cosecha de su padre, mientras volvia a la mesa.

Azula: No sabia que bebias,mai?  
Mai:....No bebo,es para celebrar  
TyLee: Enserio mai, que buena amiga eres  
Azula: Copas,bocadillos y otra botella de la reserva del fenix  
Mai: Vamos a servirnos.

Al coro se escucho un SALUD!!!....

Mientras las chicas bebian y platicaban sobre estrategias y entrenamientos, nada mejor que eso.

Mai: Parecemos nuestros padres  
Azula: Y que esperabas, si voy a gobernar la nacion del fuego  
TyLee: Y lo ara  
Azula: No te gustaria volver a zuzu?  
Mai: No lose  
TyLee: Vamos, supongo que se debio de volver un joven apuesto  
Azula: Si, salvo que mi padre en el Agni Kai lo marco de por vida  
Mai: Que?!  
Azula: tiene una horrible cicatriz

Mai: Oh  
TyLee: Han visto que apuesto es el chico del boomerang! amigo del avatar  
Mai/Azula: Es un bobo y un plebeyo  
TyLee: No me importa  
Azula: Asi, te gustaria estar con el?  
TyLee: Tal vez no he estado nunca con nadie

Mai: Pero eres muy bonita y popular con los chicos, hasta con la tripulacion.  
TyLee: No digas eso.  
Mai: ...... (Bebiendo directamente de la botella)

Azula: Y no bebes...

TyLee: Noche de chicas  
Azula: No... tengo que pensar como invadir Ba Sing Se  
Mai: Yo....No....Se....... (Mientras caia dormida sobre la mesa)  
Azula: Vaya si que guarda muchas sorpresas  
TyLee: Todos guardamos cosas princesa (Tratando de hacer contacto visual con aquellos ojos de oro fundido)  
Azula: Yo no (Bebiendo lentamiente de su copa)

La noche era tranquila y las olas apenas imperceptibles, la tripulacion se encontraba descansando, pronto se unirian a un convoy con tanques para entrar al reyno tierra y de ahi a su capital.

TyLee: Tengo frio  
Azula: Cubrete,el frio del mar es muy peligroso  
TyLee:Asi como tu?  
Azula: No digas boberias  
TyLee sirvio mas vino del fenix en su copa y en la de azula, esperando un brindis por el cual solo azula la tuvo esperando,asi que ella empezo a beber mas rapido.  
Azula: Igual que mai?  
TyLee no respondio nada, solo se acerco a Azula la abrazo, mientras esta observaba mapas y rutas. Lentamente le dio un timido beso en las comisuras de los labios a su princesa. Para desvanecerse en un sueño. Azula solo la vio, le coloco una frasada encima y continuo trabajado.

Azula: TyLee estas intentando entrar en mi.....como un taladro! Eso es,asi caera Ba Sing Se!!!!

\---TOME LAS ESTRELLAS Y CON ELLAS HICE UN MAPA. SABIA QUE PODIA ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO DE REGRESO,LUEGO ESCUCHE TU CORAZON LATIR.TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS EN LA OSCURIDAD,ASI QUE DECIDÍ QUEDARME EN LA OSCURIDAD CONTIGO,AUNQUE NO ME PUDIERAS VER---


	4. Taladro

El Taladro había sido destruido y azula había sido derrotada por Aang en un intento de entrar a la ciudad de las murallas.

Bajo el calor del desierto que rodeaba la ciudad, los soldados,ingenieros y las guerreras decidieron retirarse, cada grupo tomando un tanque de guerra preparado para cualquier situación y con todas las comodidades que necesitaban. Todos regresaron ala nación del fuego, salvo azula, mai y tylee.

En el tanque se desplazaron a una pequeña bahía del reyno tierra, para descansar de la derrota y tener un nuevo plan. Por ahora el avatar, el tio iroh y zuzu podían esperar.

Azula: Me ire a dar un baño, no tardo  
Mai: Esta bien, tomare un poco de vino  
TyLee: Yo are flexiones

El Tanque olia a rosas con manzanas, en una pequeña sala se encontraba mai, bebiendo lentamente el vino rosado bien frio , mientras tylee se estiraba boca abajo.

Mai: deberíamos descansar,comer y beber,aqui no nos falta nada.  
TyLee: Sera que azula quiera?  
Mai: Convencela, tu mejor que nadie sabes como  
TyLee: Por que lo dices  
Mai: Te vi....Hace mucho....Te dio la corona de la reina, te beso y tu a ella.  
TyLee: Eramos solo niños  
Mai:.......  
TyLee: No digas mas

Mai: No.....Me digas  
TyLee: Te lo digo, a mi me gustan los muchachos,no se diga ese amigo del avatar

Azula que iba saliendo del baño escucho lo que dijo TyLee, que le gustaban los muchachos.

Azula: Listo, me voy a cambiar para poder comer y beber (Quitandose una toalla negra que envolvia su cuerpo)  
Mai: Ten algo de respeto  
Azula: Soy la princesa, uds no deberían ni contemplarme  
TyLee: ......... (tratando de ver mas alla)

Mai: Cierra la boca TyLee, si te gustan los muchachos no debe de haber ningún problema con ello.  
Azula: es cierto, si te vas abañar aslo, si me pudieras dar un masaje te lo agradeceria.

TyLee entro al baño corriendo, se aseo y salio en menos de 5 minutos para dar el masaje a la princesa.

Mai: Eso fue rapido, por eso me bañe primero ....jaja  
Azula: Pasame el vino,señorita politica  
Mai: Princesa y próxima señor del fuego aquí tiene  
TyLee: donde empiezo azula (Sonriendo)  
Azula: Me voy a acostar en el sillon y me arreglas la espalda por favor, quieres algo mai?  
Mai:.....Masaje no, comida  
Azula: Me parece que hay bocadillos de flama con queso y mas vino.Lo demás es carnes y alimentos de entrenamiento y no perecederos.  
Mai: Voy por ellos....  
Azula: Adelante Ty

TyLee sudaba y le temblaban las manos por tocar la espalda de aquella guerrera y princesa ala vez. Vaciando un poco de aceite de coco sobre su espalda comenzo a masajear musculo por musculo, lentamente.

Mai: interrumpo algo

Azula: Nada especial  
TyLee: Yo pense....  
Mai: Un poco de vino, azula

Azula: Por favor,un placer

La chica de la larga trenza se quedo un poco seria, ella sabia bloquear y desbloquear el chi, tocar partes desconocidas del cuerpo, por que no lo hacia con azula.En la espalda existen varias terminaciones nerviosas que la alborotaran y lamentara lo que me ha dicho.

TyLee: Sirveme un poco mai  
Mai: Enserio?  
TyLee: Al final, solo es la princesa ala que le quito los nudos, mas interesante seria que fuera un guapo chico.  
Azula: Siguele...perodn continua

Vaciando un poco mas de aceite, comenzo a tocar puntos estrategicos en la espalda alta y baja de la princesa, al punto que sentia como su cuerpo se estremecia y se exitaba.

Azula: Que esta pasando, por que siento ese calor dentro de mi y esa humedad que baja

Cada punto hacia que azula quisiera gemir de placer y desear mas.

TyLee: Ya casi termino azula  
Azula: Esta bien (No te detengas,lo necesito)

La crueldad de TyLee se supero,provoco un orgasmo con puntos de presion que dejo agotada a la princesa,atontada mas que el vino.

Mai: estas bien?  
Azula: Si muy bien, gracias TyLee, me sirven mas vino  
TyLee: con gusto.

Azula se lo bebio y se fue a su pequeña habitacion,despidiendose y tambaleandose.

En la sala se quedaron las 2 chicas hablando...

Mai: que le hiciste?  
TyLee: Nada malo, solo le hice agradable su noche  
Mai: La torturaste cierto  
TyLee: Un poco  
Mai: Se lo merece  
TyLee: Ahora sirveme mas y dime que se siente besar a un chico,mai

Desplazandose el tanque se perdio en un bosque, donde curiosamente se guarecia APPA, el bisonte volador del avatar.

\---NO ME TOQUES POR FAVOR,POR FAVOR, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA FORMA EN LA QUE TE BURLAS DE MI,TE AMO A PESAR DE QUE ME HICISTE DAÑO---


	5. Guerreras Kyoshi

...Somos las Guerreras Kyoshi y es un placer servir al Reyno Tierra....

Mai: Detesto usar maquillaje  
TyLee: Yo no, es lindo  
Mai: A ti te parece linda azula  
TyLee: ....y?  
Azula: Chicas , vengo de hablar con LongFeng, se ha creido todo, solo debemos elaborar el plan para dar el ultimo golpe con apoyo de los Dae Le.

Un exito para la nacion del fuego, los Dae Le, juraron ante la princesa azula su leatad y long feng hizo lo mismo. Lo habia conseguido ser la Conquistadora de Ba Sing Se.

En la sala del trono real y aun con el uniforme de las guerreras kyoshi, se encontraba azula, pensando el como atrapar al avatar en cuanto apareciera.

TyLee: que te pasa azula, ya eres la reyna del reino tierra y princesa de la nacion del fuego  
Azula: Gracias.... pero falta el avatar  
TyLee: es cierto, me voy a mi habitacion, los Dae Le custidian todo.

Azula: Que ha pasado?   
TyLee: nada, dejame en paz

Azula se quedo pensativa en el trono, cuando aparecio mai

Mai: Ling le rompio el corazon, justo como te dije  
Azula: Que bien, ella sabe que no debe de tener novios en misiones o cuando viajas  
Mai: Es verdad

Azula: Veo que no bebes  
Mai: No bebo cuando estoy en misiones o trabajando  
Azula: Es casi media noche y no hay señales del avatar, vamos a descansar y mañana el nuevo sol dira que hacer.

Camindo por los largos pasillos que conducian a cientos de habitaciones las chicas llegaron cada quien a una habitacion, elegante,sofisticada,como la realeza de casa pero mas verde.

Mai: Ve calla a TyLee  
Azula: mmmmmmmmm  
Mai: Por favor su majestad  
Azula: Asi esta mejor.

Toc-Toc en la enorme puerta dorada,Toc-Toc la insitencia y sin respuesta, azula abrio de una patada.

Azula: Te rompieron el corazon verdad?  
TyLee: Callate!!!!! Tu no sabes nada.

Azula: No es bueno enamorarse y menos por un rato de pasión o un tonto beso  
TyLee, guardaba silencio y trataba de limpiarse la lagrimas  
Azula: Vamos , no es para tanto (Mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, disfrutaba del dolor,de la desesperacion y le complacia saber que TyLee era de ella nuevamente)  
TyLee: Gracias (Mientras la rodeaba con sus manos por el cuello).


	6. Restitucion

El General Iroh se encontraba en prision, siendo vigilado dia y noche. Con escasas visitas del principe Zukko, llevandole algo de comer y tratando de obtener una palabra. Un silencio y serenidad era lo unico que obtenia de el.  
Su honor fue restituido regresando a casa con su hermana azula y su padre Ozai, tras la derrota del avatar en Ba Sing Se.

Las reuniones de consejo de guerra eran cosa del diario, EL Señor del Fuego asistia con Azula como su mano derecha y el Principe Zukko como participante, aun no llegaba al grado de su hermana. En aquel majestuoso salon, de colores negro y dorado, una enorme mesa rectangular con el mapa de todo el mundo, de color rojo lo que ya le pertenecia a la nacion, de blanco los puntos donde no habian estado, puntos verdes donde aun habia revueltas y estrellas donde se tenia la victoria asegurada. La eternas llamas alumbraban el lugar, mientras Ozai se despedia todos bajaban la cabeza, menos azula que salia detras de el como siempre.

Ozai: Azula tienes el dia libre, asi como mis consejeros y tu hermano.  
Azula: Gracias,Padre  
Zukko salio con calma al final para alcanzar a su hermana, que te ha dicho nuestro padre pregunto ansioso, nada zuzu, solo que te puedes relajar por el dia de hoy, si quieres salir con mai, te la presto un rato. El principe solo asintio con la cabeza y se fue en busca de Mai.

Azula decidio quitarse la armadura y ponerse ropa mas simple de acuerdo a su jerarquia, aun que amaba la armadura,si por ella fuera siempre se utilizaria para estar a la defensiva de cualquier posible ataque.

Sin sirvientes decidio ir al barrio bajo de la ciudad capital, ahi habia aprendido muchos trucos de combate y habia conocido a su elite y a los caza recompensas mas peligrosos, pero todos le temian por que sabian que era y lo que era capaz de hacer, le conocian como "Dragon Azul".  
Un camino polvoriento lleno de propaganda de Ozai, una vieja taberna bastante amplia,sucia pero comoda, llena de hombres fuertes y rudos.

Tabernero: Hola, Dragon Azul,lo de siempre?  
Azula: Si, llevalo a mi mesa  
Tabernero: Perfecto

Azula se encamino a un rincon,donde espero su bebida.Un enorme tarro de una bebida color rosa con negro (Era licor de ajenjo,con veneno de cobra y vino rosado). Era un valiente quien lo bebiera, solo ella. Lo conocio atravez de su madre. Lo bebia a sorbos gigantes, mientras molestaba a los parroquianos para jugar vencidas, muy similar a una chica caza recompensas que conocio en el reyno tierra pero era de la nacion del fuego,JUEN, era su nombre.

Tabernero: Dragon Azul, tiene una visita,es una caza recompensas y mata sicarios-traidores, que me dio un saco de oro para pagar sus bebidas y estar en su compañia.  
Azula: Esta bien (Empuñando una pequeña daga de fuego azul)  
Tabernero: Adelante, el dragon azul te espera.  
Desconocido: Tambien vienes a estos lugares,pense que el circo te era desagradable  
Azula: TyLee?  
Desconocido: Si :D , aveces me gusta venir pero cuando te vi no pude evitarlo  
Azula arqueba una ceja sorprendida, quiza habia algo dentro de la alegre chica mas alla que el dulce aroma a jazmin y fresas.  
Azula: Vas a tomar algo?  
TyLee: Si, lo de siempre por favor  
Tabernero: Claro, (Acercandose a la mesa llevo una copa con liquido rojo transparente burbujeante, en su interior habia cicuta desmenuzada,veneno de cobra y ajenjo, el tabernero al rededor paso un poco de alcohol solo e hizo fuego control para prender aquello, era todo un espectaculo,una flama azul rodeo la copa con el liquido rojo) TyLee acerco su rostro a beber detras de ese fuego azul.  
Azula: Esto es enserio?  
TyLee: soy caza recompensas y atrapas hombres, paso por el fuego sin quemarme, quizá solo este. Hay otro fuego que no me atrevo a tocar.

Azula: Bueno, al menos no eres Zukko o Mai. Padre no diria nada pues sabe que no tambaleo y no me equivoco.  
TyLee la obserbaba a travez de las llamas azules que poco a poco morian.  
Azula: Debo de estar lista para el dia del Sol negro que se aproxima y no dejar pasar ni un detalle, las cosas estan listas entre padre,yo y el ejercito.  
TyLee: Algo en especial?  
Azula: Ya te enteraras, tu y mai, me ayudaran a proteger el palacio,entendido.  
TyLee: Si,princesa  
Azula: Guarda Silencio, soy el Dragon Azul  
TyLee: Esta bien .....mi.... Dragon Azul  
Azula: Necesito que practiques y tengas listo tu talento de bloqueo por si llega a pasar algo, el evento dura menos de 10 minutos y en este tiempo los maestros fuego no tendremos ningun poder. Deberas de encargarte de la chica de la tribu agua y su maestra tierra, el avatar el mio.  
TyLee: Cuanto tiempo podemos quedarnos aqui?  
Tabernero: El que gusten, nadie les interrumpira  
Azula: Te conocen bastante bien  
TyLee: A ti tambien DRagon Azul.

Para estas altura TyLee dominaba casi ala perfeccion la energia del chi, podia bloquear de manera permanente a algun maestro,ayudar a que fluyeran sus poderes nuevamente y ver el color del aura. Penso en platicarselo a azula, pero esta parecia muy lejana y fria como siempre, pero concentrada en los eventos proximos. Se quedo unos momentos viendo azula y contemplando su aura de color azul electrico (Esto pasaba cuando estaba euforica,exitada con la adrenalina al limite).En cambio la de ella era rosa electrico (Estaba en la misma situacion de adrenalina por el dia del sol negro y ala vez por estar viendo el oro fundido en los ojos de su princesa). Lo que les rodeaba tenia diferentes colores por las personas a su alrededor pero no le tomaba importancia. La tarde se convertia en noche y azula decidio salir de la taberna antes de que Zukko volviera enfrentar a su padre por alguna tonteria. Las 2 chicas salieron como extrañas para no levantar sospechas y volver a encontrarse con mai en el palacio.

\---POR LA NOCHE NOS RECOSTAMOS A VER LAS ESTRELLAS,NUESTRAS MANOS SE AFERRAN FUERTEMENTE.GUARDA MIS SECRETOS ¿ESPERAS MORIR?,ES UNA PROMESA.JURALO ANTE EL CIELO---


	7. La Invasion

A medida que la invasión avanza hacia la pared de la ciudad capital, las cosas se ven bien. Sin embargo, cuando Aang entra en la ciudad capital, se la encuentra completamente desierta de gente. Cuando llega a la sala del trono del Señor del Fuego en el palacio, Ozai no esta. En la angustia, cae de rodillas y grita, ¡"Señor del Fuego Ozai, ¿dónde estás?! 

Toda la poblacion se encontraba en los bunkers secretos, perfectamente custodiados. Faltaban poco para el evento celestial.

En una sala cercana al bunker principal de Ozai, se encontraban "Los angeles de Ozai". Practicaba sus lanzamientos ansiosa de comenzar a atacar, Azula salia de una bañera de agua tibia, su palida piel cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo,asia suspirar a TyLee mientras mai negaba con la cabeza.

Azula se paro desnuda enfrente de su equipo de elite al mismo tiempo que colocaba su armadura de metal con cuero de piel de dragon de komodo.Sus botas,sus pantalones y un par de sirvientas colocando sus vendajes alrededor de sus pechos,tocandolos. TyLee veia celosa, pues en los viajes ella se encargaba de la armadura y de vendar a azula, ocasionalmente de darle masaje y sanarla,asi como a Mai.

Impecable lucia la Princesa Dragon,toda una guerrera dispuesta a defender su honor,su patria y su puesto de Señor del Fuego.

Azula: Chicas!!! LISTAS! Llego la hora  
Mai/TyLee: Listas

Salieron del bunker, dando instrucciones a sus sirvientes de encerrarse hasta que pasara todo. 

Azula: Uds 2 van por los amigos del avatar por la derecha, yo me ire a la sala de padre por la izquierda y esperare al avatar. Confio en sus habilidades y su corazon duro.  
Mai: Vamos TyLee, es hora de que veas a ese bobo campesino del sur que te encanta  
Azula: Asi? Mai! Adelantate ya ira TyLee  
TyLee: Que paso,azula? (Viendola con sus enormes ojos expresivos)  
Azula: Un beso de buena suerte (Acercando ala acrobata asus labios y tomandola por la cintura).Ahora vete!

TyLee corrio lo mas rapido posible para alcanzar a Mai, lo logro y empezaron a alinearse antes de atacar al primer invasor que vieran.  
Azula llego al bunker planeado a esperar al avatar.

Aang, Toph y Sokka están ante una gran puerta con el escudo de armas de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego grabado sobre él. Aang toma aire y se prepara para el inminente combate. Entonces derriba la puerta usando Aire Control, pero dentro no está Ozai, sino Azula burlandose con sarcasmo.  
Toph y Sokka salen corriendo en direccion contraria,dando por entender que es una emboscada, son alcanzados por Tylee y Mai, quiene comienzan a pelear.

Azula oye el ruido de la pelea, por lo que deduce que el eclipse ha acabado, se libera y se enfrenta a Toph, Sokka y Aang con fuego Azul. Tras escapar, les dice dónde está Ozai y se va. Sokka se hecha la culpa por haber perdido el tiempo, pero Toph le consuela diciéndole que no es culpa suya. Pese a que el eclipse ha terminado, Aang piensa en ir a por el Señor del Fuego, pero Sokka le aparta de esa idea diciéndole que es mejor reagruparse y huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

Toph no puede hacer nada ante la madera lacada del palacio, estan practicamente indefensos salvo por sokka que comienza a atacar dejando a mai en el suelo, mientras corre con toph en brazos.

Mai se queda recargada en un pìlar obserbando como TyLee y Azula van detras del equipo avatar.  
Al llegar fuera de palacio Aang se eleva en su planeador para avisar a todos de la inminente retirada y el fracaso de la mision.  
Toph y Sokka salen y se posicionan en ataque contra azula y TyLee, distrayendolos para ganar tiempo.

Toph: Tus rayos y fuego no sirven,Bruja  
Azula: Asi? estupida maestra tierra

Sokka: Hola Primor! Que haces con el equipo perdedor?  
TyLee: Que dulce (Con una sonrisita e intentando golpearlo)parece que estamos bailando guapo.  
Sokka: Eres hermosa! (Pensando en como distraerla, se acerco un poco para tomarla de la cintura, la abrazo fuertemente y la beso profundamente)  
Toph: Corre Sokka y deja a esa chica!!!!  
Azula: Que!!! Ese campesino bobo toco a TyLee!!!! (DEjando a toph)  
Toph uso tierra control para adelantarse a Azula y sacar a Sokka de Ahi,pero este estaba muy entretenido besando los dulces labios de la chica acrobata.En ese instante toph jalo a sokka del cinturon, llevandoselo a toda prisa.  
Sokka: Adios Amor!!! (Agitando la mano)  
Toph: Idiota que hiciste?  
Sokka: Vamos a salir de aqui toph.  
Azula enfadada mas que nunca lanzaba fuego por sus fosas nasales y manos tratando de atinarle a los amigos del avatar pero fue imposible, escaparon.  
Regreso con Mai,donde esta se encontraba con TyLee. Azula entro muy molesta, pues no habian logrado nada y vio como ese campesino besaba a tylee, ni siquiera ella se habia atrevido, y ty muy dejada.

Azula: Te gusto besar a ese bobo  
Mai: Enserio lo besaste?  
TyLee: Yo no queria, el me tomo  
Azula : Si como no? (Retirandose y quitandose la armadura,dejandola regada por todo el pasillo hasta su habitacion).  
Mai: Esta molesta  
TyLee: Su aura es negra,como lo profundo del mar, esta muy triste ,molesta y enojada.  
Mai: Que vas a hacer al respecto?  
TyLee: No lo se amiga, no lo se.

Aang, junto a , Haru, Toph, Katara, Sokka y se van montando en Appa. Azula los ve y decide dejarles ir, ya que de todas maneras ellos terminarán regresando. Aang decide que el sitio adecuado para esconderse es en el . Sin embargo, ajenos a ellos, Zuko les sigue en un dirigible pequeño de la Nación del Fuego.


	8. La Isla Ember

El viento humedo, el ir y venir de las olas rompiendo contra el barco oficial de la nacion del fuego, apunto de llegar al muelle de la Isla Ember...

Azula,TyLee,Mai y Zukko bajan a la playa para intentar pasar un buen rato. Azula aplasta el castillo de arena de un niño, mientras que Ty Lee pronto se encuentra siendo abordada por varios chicos, que terminan poniendo la sombra y abanicandola. Zuko hace varios intentos fallidos de impresionar a Mai con conchas bonitas y helados. Azula obliga al grupo a participar en un juego de pelota kuai con algunos otros adolescentes, trazando su estrategia, como si de una batalla se tratase. Usando sus diversas habilidades, logran fácilmente abrumar a sus oponentes. Azula se deja llevar, provocando el incendio de la red con su fuego, y regodeandose siniestramente como si ella sola hubiera aplastado a un enemigo. Su juego despierta la atención de los dos muchachos conocidos como y , quienes invitan a y a una fiesta; después de un poco de persuasión, invitan a regañadientes a Zuko y Azula también. Azula decide no revelar su identidad real o la de su hermano; explicando que ella quiere ver lo que se siente al ser una persona normal, para variar. 

En la comida Lo y Li, le sugieren ala princesa azula,usar algo de ropa mas de acuerdo a la playa y aun que paresca extraño, esta acepto.  
Cuando azula estuvo lista,dejo a un lado su perfil de princesa y guerrera, era una chica hermosa, sorprendiendo a su hermano y a sus 2 amigas.

Mai: Wow azula, nose que decir  
Zukko: Es cierto te vez tan diferente  
TyLee: Te vez HERMOSA PRINCESA!  
Azula: Ya callense holgazanes.

Lo/Li: A LA FIESTA!!!

Azula toco la puerta de madera,abriendo Chang, sorprendido por que era muy temprano y eran los primeros en llegar. Una situacion incomoda para los 2 anfitriones pero ya llegarian los demas jovenes importantes de la Nación del Fuego.

Esa noche, en la fiesta, Azula le pide consejo a Ty lee(que siempre esta rodeada de chicos) sobre como atraer a uno (debido a que su eterna personalidad de manda-más siempre intimidaba al sexo opuesto). 

Azula: Como lo haces?Para que te agan caso y anden detras de ti?  
TyLee: Pues solo sonrie mucho,escuchalos aunque sean tontos y riete de sus malos chistes.  
Azula: Parece sencillo agamoslo!  
TyLee: Aver...Si funciona... HEY TU! DELICIOSO BOMBON! NO TE GUSTARIA QUE TE BESARA (Exteriorisando su sentir por azula en ese instante)  
Azula: JAJAJAJA....(Una risa algo extraña hasta para ella). Dejame ir a buscar a Chang e intentarlo  
TyLee: Esta bien y suerte (En voz baja....Yo de verdad te quiero besar princesa) mientras se alejaba a la mesa de los bocadillos.

Azula: Chang quiero que me muestres toda tu casa  
Chang: Enserio?Vamos  
Caminaron por toda la casa, saliendo al balcon se encontraban los 2 solos.  
Azula: Tienes brazos grandes y fuertes ,chang  
Chang: Si  
Lentamente los labios de azula y los de chang se juntaron, en un sencillo beso que a ambos les gusto.  
Chang: Ven vamos a la parte de arriba de la casa  
Azula: Claro

Caminaron platicando de tribialidades mientras,azula solo asentia con la cabeza y se reia de las "boberias", que dificil es fingir para conquistar a un chico.  
Entrando a una habitacion polvorienta con una cama,un tocador y algunas cosas viejas, por como lucia nunca nadie entraba ahi.  
Chang recosto suavemente a azula en la cama llena de polvo y arena y comenzo a besarla,parecia que la queria deborar y azula se sentia incomoda con eso, era como un torpe oso ornitorrinco,ella sonreia o lanzaba un gritito bastante finjido. Chang se aparto de ella...

Chang: Parece que no te gusta! Si es tu primera vez no hay problema  
Azula: No pasa nada  
Chang: Segura?  
Azula: Continua,donde estábamos  
En el interior de Azula no cabia la decepcion pero tambien recordo que el bobo campesino del sur le gustaba a TyLee,asi que continuo besando a chang pero en su interior algo paso,derrepente se imagino besando a TyLee en esa situacion.Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del joven fuerte y musculoso,acariciando su cabello y moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atras. Las manos de chang comenzaron a bajar el hermoso vestido rojo sangre de la princesa, al tiempo que el se quitaba su chaleco y short.  
La princesa noto un bulto que rosaba su entrepierna,era una sensacion diferente, nueva y algo desagradable para ella,siendo que era su primera vez con alguien a manera tan intima.

Mientras tanto abajo en la fiesta

Mai: Estoy aburrida y hambrienta  
Zukko: Y que quieres que aga?  
Mai: Traeme algo de comer!!  
Zukko: Ya voy!

En ese instante TyLee llega a sentarse con su amiga, platicandole la conversacion que tuvo con azula acerca de los chicos,mai la escuchaba antes de emitir alguna palabra.  
Mai: Tu y yo sabemos que Azula impone y mas a los chicos  
TyLee: Si  
Mai: Azula no ha estado con ningun chico de ninguna manera, su padre la mataria si no fuera alguien de su rango y jerarquia.

TyLee: ....Pero ella se fue hace tiempo con Chang, ese chico alto,musculoso,de cabello recogido y no ha vuelto, me preocupa, tu crees que ella.....con el....?  
Mai: Lo mas probable es que lo este intentando  
TyLee: Pero no debería de ser con alguien que la quiera tal cual es  
Mai: Si  
TyLee: Entonces por que lo hace?  
Mai: Nose, por que no subes y se lo preguntas?

TyLee: Se enfadaria conmigo  
Mai: entonces quedate aqui con tu monton de chicos (Señalando aun grupo de 6 chicos hablando sobre la acrobata)  
TyLee: Cubreme,escalare la casa  
Mai: Como sea  
Zukko: de que hablaban tu tylee?  
Mai:....Ya necesitaba comida

La curvilinea acrobata salio al balcon, sin que nadie se diera cuenta,de una voltereta salto al 2 piso.Sin se escuchada o vista escudriño todas las habitaciones y no habia señales de azula y menos de chang. Quizá no paso nada y cada quien esta por su lado penso tylee, pero aun faltaban 2 ventanas mas y regresaria a la fiesta,segura de que azula no haria nada estupido.

Chang estaba completamente desnudo en la oscuridad de la habitacion, su cuerpo sudoroso se movia de arriba para abajo,frotandose e intentando hacer que azula se quitara ese vestido que llevaba puesto.

Chang: Vamos,primor,no tengas miedo, lo he hecho cientos de veces.  
Azula: mmmmmmm t....y  
Chang: Que dijiste?  
Azula: Nada!  
Chang: Vamos un poco mas, dejame entrar, ya casi....AAAAAAHHHH!!!  
Azula: Sabes que no (Aunque en su interior deseaba arrojarle un rayo)  
Chang: Me largo de aqui, si cambias de opinion y te decides me buscas(Mientras tomaba su ropa y caminaba)

TyLee habia visto toda la escena desde la ventana,asi que decidio ir ala fiesta,para ver que pasaba y no se dieran cuenta.  
La princesa bajo lo mas rapido posible y se dio cuenta que en su vestido habia una mancha,ese idiota lo habia hecho con su vestido.La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y chang con un grupo de jovenes hablaban de como habia tenido a esa chica pidiendo mas.

Zukko tuvo un altercado con el hermano de chang por lo cual fue hechado de la fiesta.  
Azula encuentra a Zuko en la casa y le dice que vaya a la playa con ella. trata de reconciliarse con , pero ella todavía muestra frío hacia él. Zuko decide quemar la pintura de su familia para ayudar a avivar el fuego, para mantenerlos calientes.   
Entre preguntas,cada integrante del grupo comienza a decir,sus dolorosas verdades. Control,decepcion,identidad propia,deshonra. Todo dicho bajo una fogata.Se sintieron mas tranquilos mas relajados.En ese instante Zukko beso a mai,abrazandola sin separse de ella.

Azula: Los dejamos tortolos! Vamos TyLee  
TyLee: Lo que tu digas...PRIMOR (Mientras sonreia)  
Caminaron a una orilla oculta no muy lejos de donde se quedaban Zukko y Mai.  
Azula: No me vuelvas a llamar Primor o te destrozare  
TyLee: .....Oh....bien....Que tal te fue con...Chang?  
Azula: Tu lo haces parecer tan facil. Esperare como dijo padre,llegare virgen al matrimonio y para entonces seré la gobernante.  
TyLee: No es mucho tiempo? (Observando su aura azul revuelto con gris,indicando desesperacion y frustacion mas rabia).  
Azula: Mientras logre mi objetivo principal no me importan lo chicos, ni los besos, menos estar con alguien.  
TyLee: Pienso que ese chang solo queria utilizarte ,azula (Observo que su aura cambiaba de color nuevamentea un azul pastel de tranquilidad).  
Azula: Tal vez tienes razon  
TyLee: Tu debes de estar con quien te quiera tal como eres,asi de cruel,dominante,poderosa,perfecta,hermosa e inteligente.  
Azula: Y si tienes razon en todo eso, pero quien me va a querer.

Al terminar azula de hablar tylee pego sus labios a los de ella,esa era la noche.El beso fue bien respondido por la princesa,un beso suave, lento y tierno.Ty Lee entre abrio los ojos y volvio a observar como el aura de azula mutaba del azul pastel comenzaba a volverse azul eléctrico,estaba llena de adrenalina,pasion, deseo y tylee lo habia provocado. Azula comenzo a morder el labio inferior de la acrobata al punto de hacerla gritar de dolor. TyLee la tumbo sobre la arena sin dejar de besarla y abrazarla.El cuerpo de la chica de fuego quedo encima de la acrobata quien le dijo eres hermosa y me gustas mucho,siempre me has gustado.Continuaron los besos apasionados y le toco el turno a azula,eres tan dulce.   
Era un hermoso espectáculo de las bases del azul electrico comenzaron a fluir varios colores: Rosa palido,rosa intenso,lila y purpura.  
En ese momento Azula se separo de TyLee, los colores se habian ido,asi como el cuerpo de la princesa.  
Azula: Vamos TyLee,hay una fiesta que terminar (Caminando a la fogata donde estaban mai y zuko en la arena).

Toc-Toc  
Chang: Quien es?  
Azula: Hola,chang!  
Chang: Otra vez ustedes,que quieren.  
Zukko: avisarte que la fiesta ha terminado!

Entrando los cuatro a destruir sin remordimiento la casa, Mai con sus cuchillos,Zuko con fuego Control,Azula con el Fuego Azul y TyLee con su fuerza y elasticidad.

TyLee: Hey Chang! (Mientras golpeaba en diferentes puntos y al final una patada en la cara) Esto es por la Princesa Azula!  
Azula: No debiste TyLee,me se cuidar sola (Mostrando su fuego azul e incendiando toda la casa)

TyLee: No importa Azula, cuidaria de ti aunque tuvieras pulgas y roña

\---REGALAME TUS LABIOS ROTOS,LOS VOY A CUIDAR,LOS VOY A CURAR POR LA ETERNIDAD---


	9. Fracaso

La invasion habia sido un fracaso total. El equipo avatar esta derrotado el cometa de Sozin estaba por llegar, pero por el lado bueno Zukko se habia convertido en el nuevo maestro fuego para enseñar a Aang a manejarlo y como derrotar a su padre y hermana.

Mientras tanto, Azula se reúne con su padre, el cual le dice que atacará solo al Reino Tierra, mientras que ella se quedará en la Nación del Fuego. Azula se altera, diciéndole que no puede tratarla como a Zuko y le recuerda que fue su idea el arrasar al Reino Tierra utilizando el cometa de Sozin, obligando a Ozai a gritarle que se calle. Ya más calmado, le dice que debe quedarse ya que necesita que proteja a la capital de la Nación del Fuego ante cualquier posible ataque y que pretende recompensarla por su lealtad nombrándola como la nueva "Señor del Fuego". Azula queda conforme - en cierto grado- ante el nombramiento que acaba de hacerle su padre y le pregunta qué sucederá con él, a lo que su padre le responde que él ya no será Ozai, el Señor del Fuego y que pasará a ser el Supremo Gobernante del Mundo, llamándose a partir de ese momento "Rey Fénix .

Azula sonrie maliciosamente y sale en en silencio de la camara real, dirijiendose a los jardines de meditacion, donde se encontraban mai y tylee.  
Mai: Que hay de nuevo princesa  
Azula: Sere el proximo Señor del Fuego  
TyLee: Eso es excelente, princesa  
Azula: No, no lo es, padre me esta tratando como al traidor y cobarde de Zuzu.Yo no soy como el, no soy como el. (Mientras lanzaba humo por sus orificios nasales)

La Platica fue interrumpida por Lo y Li...

Lo: Princesa debe de prepararse fisica  
Li: Y mentalmente para su nuevo cargo  
Lo/Li: Lo ordena su padre  
Lo: No puede confiar en nadie  
Li: Absolutamente en nadie apartir de hoy (Mientras observan a Mai y TyLee)

Mai: Vamonos TyLee,parece que ya no nos necesitan mas  
TyLee: ..... (Solo moviendo su cabeza)  
Caminan rumbo a la enorme puerta del palacio real y disponer a salir de ahi.  
TyLee: Crees que Azula estara bien?  
Mai: No tengo respuesta para eso.


	10. Roca Hirviente

El equipo avatar decide rescatar a compañeros importantes que se ecnontraban atrapados en la Roca Hirviente, un prision de Maxima seguridad en medio de un lago de agua hirviente en una montaña en la Nacion del Fuego.

El grupo se abre paso hasta llegar a las góndolas. Zuko detiene un par de ataques de Fuego Control y dice a los guardias que no se muevan, ya que tienen al Alcalde. Estos obedecen y se apartan. Todos suben a la góndola mientras Zuko activa el dispositivo que hace que se muevan la góndola y luego rompe la palanca para asegurarse de que nadie pueda detenerles, subiendo de manera apresurada a la góndola. No obstante, aparecen entonces Ty Lee y Azula. Azula sube por el cable propulsándose con Fuego Control y Ty Lee avanza corriendo por el cable. Zuko, Suki y Sokka suben al techo de la góndola para enfrentarlas. Mientras que Suki pelea con Ty Lee, Sokka y Zuko confrontan a Azula. Todos mantienen una batalla muy igualada hasta que el Alcalde logra liberarse y da orden de que se corte la cuerda.  
Los guardias dudan, pero finalmente deciden obedecer. Paran la góndola clavando dos estacas de hierro en los engranajes que hacen que no se mueva, lo que provoca que todos casi se caigan del techo. 

Ty Lee: Van a cortar la cuerda ,Azula  
La princesa se mueve rapido a otra gondola que va en sentido contrario para evitar caer al agua hirviente.

Mai un poco pensativa comienza a atacar a los guardias y suelta el mecanismo.  
Guardias: Pero que demonios esta haciendo???!!!  
Mai: Que no ven, salvando al imbécil que me dejo!

Mai y Ty Lee son arrestadas por desafiar y atacar a Azula.

Zuko sabe que su hermana ha llegado por algún medio, así que busca y encuentra un dirigible de la Nación del Fuego, en el cual huyen de la prisión y de la enojada princesa. 

Mai es arrestada por los guardias, pero Azula les pide que se retiren y las dejen a solas.  
Azula: Acabas de cometer un gran error y sera castigado,Mai  
Mai: Haz lo que quieras Azula,hice un mal calculo. AMO MAS A ZUKO QUE LO QUE TE TEMO A TI!  
Azula: Deberias de tenerme miedo y mucho a mi solamente, me oiste.

Ambas amigas toman pocicion de combate, apunto de pelear, azula de sus manos saca su fuego azul, mai un arco de pequeñas dagas envenenadas.

En un noble intento TyLee, con movimientos rapidos y agiles detiene a Azula.Golpeando sus puntos de presion dejandola inmóvil y esta cae al suelo

TyLee: Lo siento Azula, yo no queria...Mai vamonos de aqui  
Mai: ......

Los guardias de la prisión les cierran el camino, mientras un par ayuda a levantarse a Azula, quien arquea las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

Azula: Pónganlas en donde no tenga que ver sus caras y que se pudran. !!!


	11. Empieza la locura

El Palacio Imperial de la Nacion del Fuego se ve mas Lugubre que nunca.Un silencio aterrador corre por los pasillos. Solo hay 2 miembros de la Familia real habitandolo: Ozai y Azula.

Cada uno en su mundo, con sus sueños, pesadillas y demonios.

La Princesa Dragon se encontraba "relajandose" antes de su coronacion, varias sirvientas se dedicaban a su cuidados. Una de ellas la peinaba bajo un chorro de agua tibia que salia de las fauces de un leon dorado y caia por un camino blanco que llevaba unos cuantos cabellos de la princesa.

Azula: Idiota me lastimaste, largo de mi vista  
S1: Si , mi señora.

Otra sirvienta le arreglaba sus impecables y afiladas uñas, sin querer jalo un pequeño trozo de piel.

Azula: Estas despedida!!  
S2: Si, señora.

Mientras las otras 3 chicas que estaban a su alrededor se le quedaban viendo muy raro ante la conducta de la princesa.

Azula: Uds que miran, estan despedidas tambien

Saliendo las chicas, entran Lo y Li, para aegurarse que el nuevo señor del fuego se encontraba bien.

Azula: Que quieren uds 2?  
Lo/Li: Queremos saber si te encuentras bien, princesa azula?  
Azula: Lo estoy, que no ven ancianas  
Lo: No lo creo, despediste a todas tus doncellas  
Li: No puedes gobernar tu sola  
Azula: Quien....Lo ....Dice?  
Lo/Li: Nos preocupas  
Azula: Me estan retando....Las 2 se enfrentaran al AGNI KAI  
Lo: No podemos  
Li: Princesa  
Lo/Li: No somos maestras fuego.  
Azula: Acaso desafian las reglas de mi padre, al no enfrentarse en un AGNI KAI,te destierro LO,señalando a LI.

Lo/Li: A quien destierras princesa  
Azula: A ti LO (señalando a Li)  
Lo: a mi?  
Li: o a mi?

La confusion de la Princesa Dragon era demasiada,lanzando una bocanada de fuego azul les dijo que se largaran a la ceremonia de coronacion.

En silencio total y con mucha solemnidad a Azula se le entrega el simbolo del fuego eterno.Es Coronada como "EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO: AZULA" GOBERNANTE Y LIDER DE LA NACION DEL FUEGO.

El salon del trono imperial, se viste con las banderas de gala, el fuego rojo es sustituido por fuego azul. Mostrando gala del nuevo señor del fuego.

Lo y Li piden a Azula que se calme por las medidas que esta tomando en su mandato.  
Azula: padre las hizo venir? él no cree que sere una gobernante competente.? Que soy igual de patetica y debil que Zukko?  
Sere la mejor gobernate que esta nacion haya tenido.   
Lo: Aun es muy joven su majestad  
Li: Necesita guia  
LO/LI: Y apoyo  
Lo/Li: Aparte ya desterro a todo el personal del palacio, a la Guardia Imperial y a los Dai Li.  
Azula: No los necesito........ tarde o temprano ellos.....me.....TRAICIONARA como lo hizo Mai y ......TyLee. 

El autoproclamado Rey Fénix Ozai se dispone a partir con su flota para destruir el Reino Tierra, sin saber que Aang le está esperando. El cometa de Sozin se puede ver llegando a la tierra.


	12. Un Favor

Dragón Azul: Vamos Señor del Fuego: Azula tu puedes  
Ursa: Eres un mounstro  
Azula: Mama, no, no soy un mounstro!  
Dragon Azul: Todos son traidores, matalos  
Dragon Negro: Si, matalos que con su sangre paguen lo que te hicieron  
Ursa: Mi niña.  
Ozai: Sigue mi legado,no seas cobarde ni muestres compacion.  
Dragon Azul: Empieza por zukko, el robara tu titulo,Señor del Fuego  
Dragon Negro: Siguen tus aliadas  
Azula: Mai y TyLee  
Dragon Azul: Si tu madre traiciono a tu padre, que esperas de tus amigas  
Ursa: No les agas daño,si te quieren como eres!  
Dragon Negro: Eres poderosa, no te dejes vencer.Conquista al mundo  
Dragon Azul: Eres fuerte!  
Ursa: Azula,Hija!  
Dragon Azul: No los escuches, tratan de volverte loca  
Dragon Negro: Debes de tener un plan  
Dragon de Roku: No, Azula, el equilibrio debe de ser devuelto al mundo.Con paciencia las cosas llegaran y tomaran su rumbo. Se paciente y las cosas mejoraran,debes de ser fuerte y valiente, enfrentaras pruebas y si las superas eres mi digna heredera mia, como de Sozin. Y la nacion del fuego te amara en vez de temerte.  
Ursa: Hija  
Zukko: Nooooo  
Ozai: Orgullo

FlashBack: Una enorme burbuja creada por la maestra agua,azula no puede moverse y katara la encadena de pies y manos.

Por ordenes de Zukko Azula fue retirada de su cargo como Señor del Fuego y encerrada en un institución mental, donde seria vigilada las 24 horas del día. Evitando que usara su fuego control, sin contacto con su padre Ozai quien estaba encarcelado sin poderes,ya que el avatar aang se los había retirado.  
Mai y TyLee habian sido puestas en libertad y se habían reincorporado a su vida en la Nación del Fuego.

Tiempo después...

TyLee: Señor del Fuego ,Zuko. Puedo Hacerle una solicitud  
Zukko: Dime, con gusto veré que puedo hacer TyLee  
TyLee: Quiero ver a Azula,se que tu sabes donde esta

Zukko: No me parece conveniente,TyLëe

Mai: Ayudala Zukko, si tu hermana tuviera algo que decir,Tylee seria la indicada  
Zukko: Esta bien, prepárate TyLee, mañana saldremos para alla.Mai Gustas ir?  
Mai: Muero de alegria de ver a Azula.  
Zukko: Convenido,mañana antes de que salga el sol nos vemos en el muelle.  
TyLee: Gracias, Señor del Fuego


	13. Colores

Aquella pesada madrugada una pertinente lluvia azotaba gran parte de la nacion del fuego.

Capitan: El clima seguirá asi por unos dias, el viaje sera lento y con lluvia, señor del fuego.  
Zukko: Que opinan chicas?  
Mai/TyLee: Vamos  
Zukko: Muy bien, subanse al barco, coman y traten de dormir.El viaje es tedioso y no sabemos que sorpresas nos esperan.  
Mai: Debiste de haber invitado al avatar  
Zukko: Crees que no puedo con mi hermana?  
Mai: Yo no dije eso,no sea tan temperamental,me voy a dormir. Despiértenme cuando lleguemos (Bajando a los camarotes de la nave).

La implacable lluvia caía contra cicatriz de Zukko, mientras se cubria con una capa negra con un destello dorado del signo del fuego eterno. Despues de tanto tiempo volveria a ver a su hermana, no habia hablado con ella desde el dia que paso el cometa de Sozin. TyLee se acerco como una sombra,rosando la mano del nuevo señor del fuego.

TyLee: Yo tambien pienso en ella,Zukko  
Zukko: Es mi hermana  
TyLee: Es mi amiga y se que no es tan mala como muchos creen.  
Zukko: No te confíes mucho de ella, por favor, ve con Mai y descansen.

Cerca de la 1 de la tarde el capitán del barco daba indicaciones de disminuir la velocidad y bajar el ancla.  
Capitán: Señor del Fuego ,hemos llegado. Aquí lo esperamos.  
Zukko: Mai y TyLee, bajen con cuidado y abrochen sus capas, el viento continua y la lluvia tambien.

Los 3 jovenes adultos bajaron del barco, subiendo unas pesadas escaleras al pie de la montaña. El dia gris y tormentoso los acompañaria a revisar el pasado y viejas heridas.  
Al terminar las escaleras, en la cima de la montaña habia un edificio, mas grande que el palacio, tenia jardines de entrenamiento, jardines de meditacion, estanques,flores panda,flores fenix, nogales, pinos.

TyLee: Parece un hermoso lugar  
Mai: Solo lo parece no lo es.  
Zukko: Contiene criminales, prisioneros de guerra y gente como azula.

El Señor del fuego, toco y de inmediato un guardia lo reconoció y le dio la bienvenida.  
Guardia: Adelante Señor del Fuego.  
Zukko: Venimos a ver a mi hermana...  
Guardia: Claro señor, pero esta seguro de lo que hace?

Zukko: Claro que si.

Bajaron mas escaleras hasta una especie de sotano aislado,con un frio que calaba hasta el alma. El bao subia por la respiracion de las visitas. Habia 2 guardias mujeres con abrigos gruesos custodiando la puerta de metal.

Guardia: Vienen a ver a nuestra huésped.  
Guardias: Nos iremos al siguiente nivel ,si nos necesitan que nos llamen

EL guardia principal abrio la pesada puerta, encendiendo un par de lamparas para iluminar. Mai y TyLee esperaron mientras Zukko entraba primero a ver a su hermana. Una vision sombria, la que fue la mujer mas poderosa del mundo se encontraba en una plancha de metal, atada de pies y manos, con un bozal en su boca y una camisa de fuerzas para rematar.Una pequeña mesa, agua,un baño.La Princesa Dragon tenia la mirada perdida, el brillo de sus ojos se habia ido, ese dorado se habia esfumado a un casi gris.  
Zukko: Azula, soy yo Zukko!  
Azula:.....  
Zukko: Despues de tanto tiempo,te perdone a ti y a padre!Podemos volver a ser una familia.

Azula: ......  
Zukko: Vamos di algo,despues de tanto tiempo!  
Azula:.......

Zukko: Mai pasa para que te vea al menos

Mai: Hola......Azula......No....Puedo....Hacer.....Esto....Es deprimente zukko, regreso al barco.(Encaminándose a la salida de aquella horrible visión).  
Zukko: Ni tu amiga soporto verte asi,Azula, alguien mas quiere verte.TyLee puedes pasar,aver si contigo habla.

La chica acrobata entro, colocandose delante de Zukko. Retirandose la oscura capucha y mostrando su hermoso rostro. Observo con cuidado a la princesa,esperando el momento para hablar.

Zukko: Dile algo TyLee!  
TyLee: Hola,Princesa Azula (Al pronunciar esto observo con calma el aura de azula que era gris y espesa como el humo del volcan,boto algunas chispas azules con rosa).  
TyLee: Tanto tiempo sin verte (Mostrando una enorme sonrisa)  
Zukko: Que haces, no te va a hablar.Ni los doctores han podido sacar una palabra.  
TyLee: Dejame intentarlo (Mientras veia unas cuantas chispas salir de su aura)  
Zukko: Como tu quieras.  
TyLee: Concédeme otro favor y te prometo hacerla entrar en razon  
Zukko: Que necesitas?  
TyLee: Que vayas con mai al barco, que los guardias no nos interrumpan y voy a quitarle esas correas que la lastima

Zukko: Estas loca, te matara!  
TyLee: Asumiré el riesgo

Zukko: Te puedes defender de ella como la ultima vez.Regreso por ti en un par de horas y cuidate mucho por favor.(Caminando a la salida para dar instrucciones a los guardias).

TyLee camino lento hacia la plancha de metal donde estaba acostada la princesa. Con mucho cuidado y dedicacion la libero de esas cadenas,abrazandola atravez de la camisa de fuerzas.  
TyLee: Discúlpame Azula, nunca te quise traicionar.  
Azula:......  
Acariciando su cabello negro desde la cabeza hasta la espalda, sientendo ese frio tan característico de la princesa pero la sentia vacia como si algo le faltara.Sin soltarla TyLee comenzo a llorar sobre su hombro y la princesa seguia inmovil.

TyLee:Azula, yo no creo que seas mala, ni peligrosa.  
Azula:......  
En su hombro pronto empezo a sentir ese calor que emanaba del cuerpo de azula que tanto la volvia loca,apesar de su piel siempre fria su interior era calido. TyLee comenzo a frotarse contra el cuerpo de la princesa,respirando contra su cuello, le retiro esa horrible camisa de fuerza y la dejo con su pijama real,rojo escarlata con dorado,una camisa y un pantalon holgado.  
La chica acrobata abrazo a azula, quitandose ella la capa y su blusa,dejando su pecho al frio de la habitacion,lentamente fue quitando la camisa de la princesa.  
Vio que el aura de azula se volvia azul electrico, aunque no la viera ni le dijera palabra alguna,la acrobata sabia lo que pasaba. Lentamente comenzo a besar sus muertos y secos labios, que en unos minutos volvian a estar jugosos y rojos como siempre los tuvo,recosto a su princesa lentamente en la plancha de metal sin antes colocar sus ropas debajo de ella.  
TyLee: Ya no vas a pasar mas frio mi princesa.  
Le retiro toda su ropa salvo la ropa interior,de esta manera ella. Unio su cuerpo al de aquella chica sin habla y la abrazo mas fuerte que nunca, sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre y quien era. Los minutos pasaba y aunque la princesa dragon no decia nada, ty lee veia los cambios en su aura,empezaba a crecer,parecia volver a la realidad. Azul electrico,ROsa Chillante y Purpura.

TyLee: Siempre seras la chica mas hermosa e inteligente de todo el mundo.Mi Princesa Dragon y Legitmo Señor del Fuego.

Las 2 chicas semi desnudad en aquella prision helada, apenas y se sentia.La acrobata se subio sobre azula para darle el ultimo beso antes que regresara Zukko y tuviera que marcharse.El beso fue lento, dulce y suave como lo era TyLee,en ese instante sintio una mordida en el labio inferior que quemaba su ser,le habian correspondido el beso,con el final de siempre, una mordida y un ronroneo.

Azula: TyLee!!! Eres Tu!  
TyLee: Azula (Con los ojos vidreados por las lagrimas)No sabes cuanto te he extrañado estos años!

Toc-Toc en la puerta de metal  
Zukko: TyLee debemos de irnos, ya paso el tiempo que te di para estar a solas con mi hermana.  
TyLee: Ya voy, señor del fuego  
Azula: Zuzu es el nuevo señor del fuego???  
TyLee: Asi es azula, ven te voy a ayudar a vestirte y are lo posible por sacarte de este horrible lugar, solo manten la calma.  
Zukko: Vamos,date prisa.

La acrobata se despidio de azula, quien con torpeza se habia vuelto a acomodar como estaba,esperando dormir un poco.

Zukko salio con Tylee de ese lugar mientras Mai les esperaba en el barco. Unos rayos de sol parecian filtrarse entre las pesadas nubes.

Mai: Que tal te fue?  
TyLee: Muy bien,mai  
Mai: Se nota por tu expresion,lo volviste a intentar cierto?

TyLee: Siempre lo are  
Mai: Sabes que ella te puede lastimar o matar?  
TyLee: Si pero aun asi vale la pena, por que en ella aun existe la bondad y el amor.Estuvo cegada por el poder como cualquier persona.  
Zukko: Que te dijo mi hermana,TyLee?

\-----Necesito tu amor, cariño .Necesito tu amor .Loco, loco, loco por ti nena.Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica .Porque me estoy volviendo loco .Loco, loco, loco por ti nena .Tú me enciendes, luego te vas .----


	14. Regresas

Dentro de la Celda:

TyLee: No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estas bien!

Azula: A que te refieres

TyLee: A estos 3 años  
Azula: Ah...Eso!  
TyLee: Si, disculpame pero el poder te estaba cambiando  
Azula: No tylee, no nos cambia, simplemente nos muestra tal como somos  
(Observando a la lejania atravez de los barrotes)  
Solo observa a zuzu, tie todo el poder del mundo y sigue siendo debil  
TyLee: Como lo sabes? Si has estado confinada aqui sin visitas!  
Azula: Aun te falta mucho por aprender!

TyLee: Sabias que yo vendria?  
Azula: De ti jamas pense nada  
TyLee: Enserio? (Con una enorme sorpresa en sus ojos)  
Bueno te traje algo de palacio, espero sea de tu agrado.(Mostrando un paquete color marron envuelto en hilo negro)

Azula lo toma en sus manos y lo desenvuelve lentamente.Cae de sus manos,era una tunica real color escarlata con bordes negros y una cinta del mismo color. Un broche dorado del simbolo del fuego eterno.Su coronilla para atar su cabello y al final un fino peine de plata.

Azula: Que significan estas cosas, mis cosas!! (Mientras sus cejas dejaban ver algo de sorpresa y pesadez del pasado)

TyLee: Son tuyos, para que te arregles princesa  
Azula: Arreglarme?  
TyLee: Siempre fuiste muy severa y sobria en tu vestimenta, aparte de elegante y perfecta!  
Azula: ...  
TyLee: Estuve hablando con Mai y Zukko, les plantee que salieras de este horrible y deprimente lugar,para regresas a casa

A casa, repetia la princesa, mientras su aliento era helado y se elevaba al duro y brillante techo de metal.

TyLee: Azula, estas bien?

FlashBack:  
Azula sentada en el trono real, rodeada de fuego azul.

Azula: Yo deberia de ser "El Señor del Fuego", lo dijo el Dragon rojo del avatar Roku  
TyLee: Quien???? (Mientras observaba su aura de color verde como la esperanza y el coraje).  
Azula: Cual fue la respuesta de Zuzu?  
TyLee: Te espera en palacio, mientras no tengas tus poderes de fuego control y tus rayos.

Azula: Mi fuego control!  
TyLee: Cuando fuiste por mi al circo,debi de decirte e insistir que podia bloquear y desbloquear el "chi" de manera temporal y permanente y tambien....  
Azula: Fuiste Tu!!

TyLee: Tambien puedo desbloquear el tuyo, para que tu energia fluya y puedas volver a manejar  
Azula: El fuego!!!! Quien mas sabe de tu habilidad?  
TyLee: Solo Tu, princesa

Azula: Perfecto

Mientras la acrobata observaba el aura de azula se volvia de color azul eléctrico e inundaba toda la pequeña celda de metal. Todo Brillaba.

\----Oh!Brillas y brillas tan lindo Y brillamos juntos entre pestañas,Divina, divina sonrisa.Abrazo de luna, de luna llena.----


	15. Es posible?

Mai: Estas seguro de esto?  
Zukko: Si, es mi hermana y tu amiga!  
Mai: Pero me encerró en la roca hirviente  
Zukko: Y tu la traicionaste por salvarme  
(Zukko se acerca a besarla lentamente)  
Mai: Es mi amiga y tu hermana. Le avisare a TyLee que salga esta noche en un barco y nosotros saldremos al amanecer.  
Zukko: Espera, dejaras que TyLee pase....La noche con mi hermana!!  
Mai: Ella es la indicada, aparte la vigilara aqui en palacio!  
Zukko: Me parece bien, dare la orden en el barco, para que le avises.

Mai camina por los pasillos de madera lacada, hasta llegar al pabellon de visitas, lugar donde se encontraba la habitacion "Temporal" de la acrobata.

Una enorme cama cubierta de telas rosas, teñidas por la propia acrobata.Madera blanca, varios listones de colores,aros de metal de diferentes tamaños regados por el suave piso de madera.

Mai: TyLee, dice zukko que te prepares con tus cosas, saldras de inmediato en una embarcacion rumbo a la isla donde esta Azula.Nosotros llegaremos mañana para regresas los 4 juntos.  
TyLee solo asintio con la cabeza, tomando su capa negra y un pequeño morral con su nombre grabado en el. Saliendo del palacio real, caminando al muelle.  
La Luna llena se reflejaba sobre el agua de la bahia.El viento tranquilo y recio,auguraba un excelente viaje. El crujir de los tablones por los pasos rapidos de la acrobata.

Capitan: buenas noches, el señor del fuego dio ordenes claras y concisas

Le informare en cuanto lleguemos a la isla.Navegaremos rapido,trate de descanzar.  
TyLee: Gracias.

El barco de metal zarpo rumbo a aquella isla, el tiempo y los elementos estaban a su favor.Poco antes de la media noche arribaron a la isla.Una figura delgada y ágil salto del barco.Conociendo el camino,lo volvio a recorrer hasta el final, donde ya estaba siendo esperada.Todo listo para aquella noche.

Guardia: Le guiare y le deje todo listo, mañana con el señor del fuego concluirán los tramites.

TyLee: Gracias  
Guardia: Tenga mucho cuidado!

La acrobata camino lento,rumbo a la celda mas custodiada en su momento de aquel recinto.Las escaleras que conducian al refrigerador llamado celda de la princesa azula. Al bajar, vio que su respiracion se comenzo a volver bao. Empujo levemente la puerta y con sorpresa la encontro abierta.  
TyLee entro sin hacer ningun ruido, cuando la feroz mirada de la princesa la encontro en la oscuridad.

Azula: Que haces aqui!  
TyLee: Vine a acompàñarte   
Azula: Por que? Acaso te envio mi inutil hermano!  
TyLee: Si, acepto tu liberacion  
Azula: Que noble de parte de zuzu o deberia llamarle Señor del Fuego?  
TyLee: Nose, quiza deberias hablar con el.  
Azula: asi sera, pero todo a su tiempo

Era cerca de la 1 am, el frio quemaba la piel y el metal brillaba con una leve capa de hielo.

TyLee: No tienes frio?  
Azula: JAJAJA....Asi han sido estos 3 años

TyLee: Disculpa  
Azula: Atada de pies y manos en esta plancha de metal! Solo con mi poca ropa y camisa de fuerza

TyLee: Disculpame!!

Azula: Sera mejor que midas tu palabras

El silencio reino la celda durante varios minutos que parecían eternos.Azula se dirijio a la plancha de metal para dormir.

TyLee: Te gustaría calentar este lugar?  
Azula: Como?

TyLee tomo por la cintura ala princesa y comenzó a acariciar su recta espalda.Tocando de manera erratica aqui y alla.

La base de su espalda, el cuello, entre las vertebras al azar, finalmente estomago,pecho,garganta y cabeza.

TyLee: Sentirás mucho dolor y después de eso calor para  
Azula: Tener ...Fuego....!!!  
TyLee: Si

Un enorme dolor comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de azula, sintiendo que se derrumbaba por dentro, peor que cuando katara la encadeno, la humillacion, la traicion, el dolor, el desprecio, la derrota, el enojo y la ira.

Un grito ahogado se dejo oir en toda la pequeña isla, rompiendo la quietud del lugar, callendo de rodillas y sudando copiosamente.

Azula: Que me has hecho?

TyLee: Nada,nada malo princesa

Dando la mano para que se levantara, al parecer el tratamiento habia funcionado, al tocar su mano se dio cuenta de la frialdad de su piel pero su interior derramaba calor. Con una serie de movimientos vio las llamas saliendo de las palmas y pies de Azula. Lanzando un par de patadas al techo para calentar la celda. Aquella fria celda se volvio calida y reconfortante.No siempre el fuego representa destrucción y muerte, es mas alla de eso, es Pasion,Amor,Deseo,Lucha,Valor,Constancia,Lucha y Supervivencia.

TyLee se acerco tímidamente a la plancha, de su morral saco una pequeña almohada y unas sabanas de seda color purpura.

TyLee: Ya te prepare la cama princesa.

Azula: Gracias


	16. Salida

FlashBack: Azula le entrega a Tylee una corona de oro solido que desprendia hermosos rayos de luz, adornada con finos rubies tallados en forma de dragoncitos y en el centro una enorme gota de rubi.La Corona de su abuelo Azulon.

Azula: Me molesta la impuntualidad, me voy a dormir, no quiero hacer esperar a zukko y a mai. Me voy a dormir  
TyLee: Solo esta la plancha y el suelo  
Azula: Yo voy a dormir, puedes hacer lo que gustes (Recostando su cuerpo en la plancha,entre la almohada y la sabana).  
TyLee: Me puedo dormir contigo? (Pensando en sus adentros, siempre es tan fria y perfeccionista)  
Azula: esta bien! (Voltenadose de lado)  
TyLee se metio timidamente en la plancha, cubriedose con la sabana, dandole toda la almohada a azula, observando con cuidado, esperando que su aura diera indicaciones de algo mas. Pero nada paso.

La noche paso lentamente para TyLee estar ahi acostada a un lado de azula, siempre fue su sueño, las 2 solas sin que nadie interfiriera, sin tiempo.  
Azula no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, dado a su educacion militar y politica, sumandole su caracter fuerte,muchas veces detestable,pero tenia algo que la hipnotizaba.

El sol empezaba a salir lentamente, azula ya estaba lista y desperto a tylee.

Azula: Vamos, no sea perezosa  
TyLee: Ya voy!!

Recojiendo sus pocas pertenencias, esperaron al señor del fuego para salir.  
Los 4 en el barco imperial, se dirijian ala nacion del fuego.

Mai: Me alegra que estes fuera  
Azula: Gracias,Mai  
Zukko: Podemos ser una familia?  
TyLee: Los amo chicos, perdon los quiero  
Azula: Sin rencores (MIentras sus ojos se agudizaban)  
Mai/Zukko: esta bien,bienvenida  
TyLee: Que emocion!!

Zukko: Todo sigue igual en casa, solo que TyLee te acompañara en lo que te adaptas nuevamente,azula.  
Azula: Esta bien, Zuzu. (Mientras sonreia sarcasticamente).

El viaje fue agradable, hasta llegar al palacio. Descansaron un par de dias y todo volvio ala rutina, hasta que un dia,Zukko se reunio y dio una noticia.

Zukko: Te are una fiesta de Bienvenida,es exclusiva para la nacion del fuego,no vendra el avatar ni sus amigos.

Mai: Tranquila Azula  
TyLee: Una fiesta!!! Genial,vamos de compras  
Zukko: Vamos TyLee, iremos todos.  
Azula: Muy bien (Mientras su mirada se perdia en el vacio)


	17. Duerme

El Palacio Imperial de la Nacion del Fuego esta exactamente igual, despues de la derrota de el Señor del Fuego Ozai, 3 años pasaron como si nada. Los sirvientes y la guardia real seguian siendo los mismos que conocio hace tiempo. Caminando entre los pasillos, estaban los retratos de los anteriores señores del fuego e incluso su habitacion seguia igual. Con su incienso de sandalo y flor de fuego. Sus ropas de gala,pijama,armaduras, trajes de guerra, su coleccion de espadas y dagas. Lo unico extraño era la cama, no era la suya, esta estaba mas amplia y con mas cojines y almohadas.

Una tarde que Zukko salio con Mai, Azula tuvo la oprtunidad de recorrer el palacio, todos los escondites seguian siendo su privilegio, al parecer nadie dio con ellos, ni los sirvientes, ni la guardia, ni mucho menos el nuevo Señor del Fuego. En la misma cena de esa noche...

Azula: Zukko que le paso a mi cama?  
Zukko: Te la reempleze por una mas grande,para un mejor descanso  
Azula: Es para mas de 1 persona,lo sabes  
Mai: Es para que TyLee duerma contigo  
TyLee: No te encanta la idea?

Azula: En realidad no,nunca compartí mi celda con nadie!  
Zukko: Que no son amigas?

TyLee: Es cierto Azula  
Azula: Si no queda de otra (Fríamente dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigas y a su hermano)

Zukko: Me da gusto que lo aceptes

Despues de esa pequeña discusión la cena fue tranquila, Mai y Zukko se retiraron a su habitacion, Azula salio sin hacer ruido, dirijiendose al jardin de meditacion, nadie debe de saber que recupero su fuego control.

En posicion de loto, la princesa se relajo y trato de puso su mente en blanco, tratando de liberarse de todo el estress que la situacion le generaba. solo el sonido del agua y las hojas la acompañaban, durante mas de una hora estuvo bajo meditacion hasta que fue interrumpida por la chica acrobata.

TyLee: Aqui estas  
Azula: Como me interrumpes asi!  
TyLee: Vamos a dormir!  
Azula: Acaso ya me preparaste la cama?  
TyLee: No! no soy tu niñera ni tu sirvienta!!!  
Azula: .... (Guardo silencio) Esta bien. (Levantandose y dirijiendose a su alcoba)

Dentro de ella, azula de mala gana se quito su ropa del dia, arrojandola sin mas al suelo, mostrando su piel de porcelana, su duro cuerpo, delgado pero con todo en su lugar, no tenia grandes pechos debido a su entrenamiento, pero sus piernas, brazos y espalda se veian marcados y duros.Su trasero firme.  
Todo al aire,desato su cabello y se quedo un rato frente al espejo.  
TyLee entro y se quedo un buen rato contemplando esa escena tan maravillosa, no podia dejar de tener pensamientos mundanos y calientes con la princesa.

Azula: Y tu que me vez?  
TyLee: no...nada....  
Azula: Te puedes dormir, cepillare mi cabello  
TyLee: Esta bien, princesa azula! (Mientras veia de reojo la escena).  
Azula: Y si me sigues observando te lanzare una llamarada!!

Muchas veces, en muchas noches, tylee se preguntaba, por que se sentia atraida por aquella fria y arrogante guerrera. Era demasiado sumisa ante la princesa. Solo faltaba ponerse un collar y actuar como su mascota.  
TyLee se dio la media vuelta y trato de olvidar todo, durmiendo mientras la princesa se peinaba su largo cabello negro hasta que termino, se metio a su cama, sin nada de ropa.

Quedandose boca arriba, con tylee dandole la espalda. Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Cerca de las 3 am, tylee se levanto al baño y de regreso, vio el mortecino cuerpo de azula practicamente descubierto, solo por un pequeño pedazo de sabana que cubria su sexo. 

TyLee: Por que eres tan hermosa y tan cruel ala vez? (En voz baja). Observando vio como se empezo a quejar como si tuviera una pesadilla. Con delizadeza se atrevio a darle un beso, bajo el riesgo de que si despertaba la freiria con un rayo o la quemaria con su fuego. Le dio un inocente beso y se volvio a meter ala cama. El cuerpo de azula se volteo al suyo y la abrazo, como si fuera su almohada, tylee feliz acepto aquel abrazo inconciente de su princesa. 

Podia tolerarlo si asi fueran todas las noches,cuidandola.


	18. Chispas

Mai era la unica en todo el palacio que podia ver lo que estaba pasando ante las narices de todo el mundo, incluso Zukko era bastante inocente en ese aspecto, pero Mai no. La tension sexual y emocional que se vivia del diario podia ser cortada con sus dagas era demasiado, hasta cierto punto lo envidiaba,pero ni ella actuaba de esa manera y su esposo tampoco.

Es demasiada pasion atrapada podria quemar todo el palacio pensaba Mai para si misma, mientras paseaba por los jardines rumbo a uno de los tantos jacuzzis dispersos por el palacio. Se quito su ropa y entro en bañador, un poco de burbujeante agua tibia podria ayudar a pensar en alguna solucion.

Relajada, la esposa del Señor del Fuego, repasaba todo lo que habian pasado las 3, desde que eran unos niños.  
Mai: Esas 2 tienen chispa, bueno mas que chispa es una explosion violenta,me pregunto si ellas 2 ya se dieron cuenta.(Mientras se sumergia en el agua)

Mientras tanto dentro del palacio, en la habitacion de Azula

Azula: Porque hay tanta porqueria en mi habitacion?  
Tylee: Son mis cosas  
Azula: Quien te dio permiso de traer eso aqui,niña boba  
TyLee: Los siento (Intentanto escapar de la ira de Azula)pero..como voy a pasar tiempo contigo,pense que era lo correcto pero ya veo que no es asi (Mientras veia como centellaba una chispa azul en sus dedos). La acrobata se arrojo al cuello de azula y comenzo a ronronear en su cuello y orejas, las chispas de sus manos se calmaron y un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de azula, tylee lo noto, que de nuevo emanaba calor y su aura tomaba un ligero color rosado. TyLee le planto un beso, mientras el aura crecia y crecia. Azula se separo,la vio por un instante con una mirada tierna y despues fria.

Azula: Limpia todo esto y que no se vuelva a repetir!!!(Tomandola por el cuello y arrojandola al piso)  
TyLee: Si princesa.

Mai salia del jacuzzi, envolviendose en una toalla color negro y camino hasta el palacio. Donde se encontro con azula sentada en la sala principal.

Mai: Hola, Azula  
Azula: Hola  
Mai: Y tylee?  
Azula: Limpiando sus porquerias!  
Mai: Asi......  
Interrumpiendo llega Tylee y se arrodilla frente azula.  
TyLee: Ya quedo limpio princesa, no se volvera a repetir!  
Mai: Hola,que ha pasado?  
TyLee: Nada (Con una expresion de felicidad y molestia incomoda)

Mai paso de largo pensando nuevamente y comprobando su teoria, esas 2 no solo quemarian el palacio, si no toda la nacion del fuego. Vaya relacion, espero estemos preparados para la fiesta de Bienvenida de la Princesa Azula.


	19. Fiesta Real

La noche era algo aterradora, una terrible tormenta se habia desatado acercandose la tarde. Un lluvia cerrada acompañada de truenos y relampagos, sumandose un viento que parecia llorar.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar en sus carruajes,sin importar el clima. Los nobles, los politicos,cientificos,ingenieros, militares de alto rango y algunas personas de la clase media.

El enorme palacio estaba adornado para la ocacion, dorado, rojo y negro.Las banderas de gala,linternas doradas, varias mesas con enormes banquetes: té, nueces, lichi, sopa, pollo, manzana y turrón; siendo la carne el alimento primordial bien sazonada y condimentada. Los copos de fuego llameante, gomitas de fuego, chisporrotean patatas fritas y las tortas de fuego. Licor de fuego, licor de cereza picante y dulce, un poco de veneno de cobra con ajenjo,cerveza tradicional de Dragon, licor de chocolate,destilado de leon jaguar con agua mineral, agua simple,etc.

Los sabios del fuego tomaron el estrado: La nacion del fuego resurje como el fenix, tiempos oscuros van y vienen, la gloria debe de permanecer intacta desde Azulon,Ozai, el principe Zukko y para mayor honor y gloria de nuestra nacion ha vuelto... La Princesa Dragon,AZULA!!!!

El palacio se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, un relampago azul atravezo el cielo y un aplastante vitoreo y aplausos: VIVA LA PRINCESA,VIVA....AZULA....  
Presentandose con su impeclable armadura de gala, la misma que uso el dia de la invasion en el sol negro. Haciendo reverencias,solo dio las gracias y se retiro.  
La fiesta comenzaba, zukko no creia como habian recibido a Azula, incluso mejor que cuando el fue nombrado señor del fuego. Mai fue a encontrarse con Tylee quien llevaba un precioso y elegante vestido, de acuerdo ala ocasion, dejando su espalda descubierta,entallado a su figura y cubriendo hasta sus sandalias.  
Mai: Donde esta Azula?  
TyLee: Si, la conozco debe de estar con los generales  
Mai: No es posible,vamos a buscarla  
TyLee: SIII!

Efectivamente se encontraba con los militares y generales de mas alto rango de toda la nacion del fuego. Mai y TyLee la tomaron de los hombros y se la llevaron.

Mai: Que crees que haces?  
Azula: Charlando  
TyLee: No te vas a arreglar,es tu fiesta  
Mai: Tiene razon,debes de lucir esta noche como una princesa, no como una guerrera  
Azula: Eso es ridiculo,me veo impeclable.  
TyLee: Te falta algo  
Azula: Dejenme en paz

Azula no se habia fijado en lo bella que lucia TyLee en ese nuevo vestido, ella no tenia mucho sentido de la moda,solo porque tenia a sus sirvientes, si no seria un completo desastre. La llevaron con ellos y rápidamente la desvistieron, la peinaron, maquillaron y la vistieron de acuerdo ala ocasión.

Sirvientes: Listo!! La princesa Azula!!  
Mai/TyLee: Que....Hermosa!  
Azula: Luzco horrible, como una cortesana buscando favores  
Mai: NO es asi, vamos a la fiesta  
TyLee: Vamos a bailar!

Regresaron a donde estaban los invitados y el banquete. Otra vez un silencio se apodero al ver a Azula cambiada, era sencillamente perfecta.

Viva La Princesa Dragón !!! Se dejo escuchar en todo el palacio.

Zukko: Te vez muy bien,hermana  
Azula: Gracias ,Zuzu  
Zukko: Esta noche diviertete o almenos intentalo  
Azula: Ya veremos,Zuzu.

Zukko se encamino ala sala donde se encontraba un grupo que tocaba música para amenizar la noche y apartar el ruido de los truenos y el viento.Se sento a escucharlos y beber un poco de licor de cereza,se encontraba relajado,su esposa estaba con sus amigas con los invitados. Mai se encontraba con TyLee platicando acerca de su situacion con Azula.

Mai: Aun no puedes domar a Azula?  
TyLee: ....Es linda sin domar,es la escencia pura del fuego  
Mai: Pero se muy bien que te duele, que sea tan volátil  
TyLee: Como es que lo sabes?  
MAi: Se nota desde que eramos niños,aquella vez donde tu lloraste y su madre te consolo y a ella la regaño.

TyLee se sonrojo bastante al comentario de Mai. No supo que decir ni como actuar, si ella lo sabia era probablemente que los demas tambien. La esposa del señor del fuego abrazo a su mejor amiga, lo necesitaba.Era bastante cruel y doloroso verla en aquella situación tan enredada.

Mai: Pidele que baile contigo  
TyLee: Me mataria!!!!!  
Mai: Es cierto....pero deberias de intentarlo  
TyLee: Lo are  
Mai: Oh intentalo!

TyLee se fue brincando de alegria a buscar azula y mai se dirijio ala sala a beber un poco y sentarse con su esposo, en cuanto lego zukko la sorprendio con un profundo beso que la hizo sonrojar.

Zukko: Esta noche todo se vale,sabias.

Mai: estas ebrio!

zukko: un poco

Al otro lado, Azula se encontraba discutiendo maniobras de invasión con los generales de guerra, mientras TyLee la buscaba.

Azula: Entonces podemos volver ala cima como nación  
Generales: Si!!

Azula: Debe de ser un secreto, yo los ire buscando para no levantar sospechas.  
Generales: Perfecto,avisaremos a los Dai Le!  
TyLee: Azula alfin te encontre!  
Azula: Para que me necesitas? no ves que estoy ocupada

TyLee: este...yo...tu.....me puedes acompañar, la banda empezara a tocar en la sala y ....  
Azula: Ya entendí, Caballeros despues hablamos.

La acrobata tomo de la mano a la princesa y la arrastro a la sala, donde vio a Mai y Zukko beber, mas animados de lo normal.

Zukko: Azula, TyLee...esta noche todo esta permitido, todos somos iguales

Las luces empezaban a apagarse y al fondo la banda comenzaba a tocar.....


	20. Eres para Mi

Gran parte del palacio se quedo a oscuras, mientras el escenario de la banda se elevaba un poco de los demas y comenzaba a tocar musica tradicional de la Nacion del Fuego para romper el hielo.

Vocalista: Mi amada gente del fuego,renacemos de las cenizas y este baila es en honor a la Princesa Azula!!!

En el sofa de la sala principal, zukko estaba recostado en piernas de Mai.  
Zukko: Debes de sentirte muy feliz y alagada, la gente te aclama como si fueras papa!!  
Azula: Un poco, quiza ellos extrañen a su verdadero"Señor del Fuego"  
Zukko: Que estas insinuando  
Mai:Nada Zukko, conoces a Azula y tu estas ebrio  
Zukko: bueno sigamos diviertiendonos (Mientras descorchaba una botella de licor de ajenjo)

La mayoria de los presente en tal fiesta, se encontraban satisfechos con el enorme banquete y continuaban con los bocadillos,postres y bebidas.

Lamparas de colores adornaban aquel espectaculo, donde como lo proclamo zukko, todo estaba permitido.

Azula se dejo caer en un sillon a un lado de Mai y su hermano,estirandose como gato antes de tomar una sieta.

Mai: Deberia de relajarte,eres todo un exito

Zukko: Bebe un poco

Azula: Yo...yo...  
Mai: Si?

Azula: Nunca he bebido en una celebracion!!

Mai: Empieza! (Dandole la botella de licor de ajenjo)  
Azula: Ajenjo ,es como agua (Bebiendose la botella completa, recordando que es una bebida fuerte y ella estaba acostumbrada a eso)  
Mai: Vaya, me sorprendes princesa,intenta con esto (Pasandole un botella de Licor de flores con cereza y vainilla)  
Azula: Huele muy dulce, como a....TyLee

Mai/Zukko: JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Mai: Seguro te va embriagar

En ese instante aparece TyLee, se habia retirado a retocar su maquillaje y perfume antes de sacar a azula a bailar.

TyLee: Princesa...Quieres.....  
Azula: Si??? (Un poco mareada)  
TyLee: Quiere bailar conmigo?  
Azula: Bueno, veras TyLee  
Mai: Ella dice que estaria encantada de hacerlo  
Zukko: Si no le arrojare una flama por el cuello,jajajaja cierto Azula  
Azula: esta bien, uds ganas, ire a bailar

La pista elaborada en cuadros de bambu adornados y pulidos de manera artesanal permitian un baile perfecto, con calzado o sin el. Las lampara de colores y la media oscuridad eran el ambiente perfecto. La frase de Zukko resonaba en todos los invitados y sobre todo en la cabeza de la acróbata.

La banda multiversatil empezaba con un rasgueo de Guitarra Zung inconfundible...

Tonight I wanna give it all to you

In the darkness

There's so much I wanna do

And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet

'Cause, girl, I was made for you

And, girl, you were made for me

TyLee tomo de la mano ala princesa y la metio al centro de la pista, para bailar. Quedo boquiabierta al ver a su acompañante bailar perfectamente a los acordes de "I was Made for lovin you" Sacudiendo sus hombros y manos, mientras giraba su cabello.

No cabe en duda que es hermosa y perfecta,apesar de su manera fria de ser, descubrio que Azula era una excelente bailarina y mas aun le gustaba bailar. Tenia que aprovechar esa noche.  
Se adaptaba a cualquier estilo de musica y no hacia mas que elevar el deseo y la pasion de TyLee.

Azula: Me disculpas, debo ir por algo de beber  
TyLee: Regresaras?  
Azula: A si....

Dirijiendose a donde estaban su hermano y su cuñada.

Azula: Ve a bailar Zuzu  
Mai: esta muy ebrio

Zukko: No, no,no el tio Iroh me enseño a beber  
Azula: Si asi fuera no estarias asi (Mientras tomaba y empinaba la botella de Licor de flores con cereza y vainilla).  
Por que este licor tan dulce me esta pegando tan fuerte?  
Mai: Bebelo todo, que te apura!  
Azula: ....Tienes Razon (Bebiendolo por completo)  
Mai: No te sientes mejor?  
Azula: Si, volvere a bailar (Tambaleandose por el licor) Por esta razon los seres de apariencia fria no deben de beber, para no mostrar el volcan que guardan en su interior.  
TyLee: Si volviste  
Azula: guarda silencio, vamos a bailar.

La noche avanzaba lentamente, la tormenta seguia y la fiesta se volvia una escena sacada de una de las tantas obras de M.d S.

En un baile lento, la acrobata disimuladamente toco unos puntos de presion en el cuerpo de la princesa, a lo que esta no se dio cuenta por el alcohol en su sistema.

TyLee: Vamos a otro lugar, princesa  
Azula: si, permiteme (Tomando otra botella,comprendiendo que ella casi no bebia)

Salieron de la sala principal, bajaron por el trono real y comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos, para llegar a una parte del palacio que habia estado oculta mucho tiempo.


	21. De princesa a esclava

Te gusta?- Lo hice especialmente pensando en ti, princesa-Dijo TyLee con ansiedad.  
Azula sintio un terrible escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, apesar del alcohol sintio la necesidad de escapar.

TyLee: No intentes escapar, he cerrado muy bien y nadie nos va escuchar, este sitio esta debajo de los Bunker del Señor del Fuego ,Ozai. Tu lo debes de Saber.  
Azula: Que tramas! (Ocultando su inseguridad)  
TyLee: Nada (Tomando a la princesa del cuello y olfateando parte de este y su nuca).Te vez tan sexy con ese vestido, solo por que eres quien eres no te lo arranco con mis propias manos.Seria un desperdicio.  
Sientete comoda, es tu casa, no saldremos hasta terminar la fiesta y la tormenta.

Era una habitación mediana,iluminada por tenues faroles colocados uno en cada esquina.Dos pares de cadenas en la pared, una jaula, una mesa con varios falos artificiales, piezas de cuero, una cama individual,un potro y un cajon lleno de cosas que la princesa desconocía.

TyLee abrazo por detras a la princesa,sobando sus nalgas atravez del vestido y diciendole al oido: Desnudate Lentamente,ya!  
Azula comenzo a quitarse la ropa lentamente,hasta quedarse desnuda, solo con su coronilla de princesa.Baila para mi pricesa!!! Deseo verte !!

Azula comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria, su cuerpo respondia alas ordenes fuertes y claras de la acrobata que la contemplaba tan hambrienta.

TyLee: muy bien princesa te dejare que te pongas comoda, ahora regreso.  
En cuestion de minutos aparecio Tylee detras de Azula, pero no parecia ella o no almenos a al chica que conocia. Era toda una Dominatriz,llevaba pinzas con mariposas colgando de los pezones y una fusta en la mano, que sacudía esporádicamente contra su Catsuit de látex color escarlata.

-¿Sabes lo que es una cruz de San Andrés? –me preguntó la acrobata

-No...respondio la princesa

-¡No, ama! –Se dice respondio TyLee

-No, ama –respondio Azula

No pongas esa cara – dijo compasivamente TyLee, No voy a atarte con cadenas,no te are nada que te provoque malos recuerdos.

TyLee ato a la cruz a Azula, le masturbo, le pellizco los pezones y le sacudio el culo con su fusta. Mientras flagelaba sus nalgas,con la otra mano le acariciaba el clítoris. Los cambios de temperatura en el cuerpo de azula la sumían en un placer absolutamente sumiso.

TyLee: No sabia que pudieras ser tan sumisa y obediente  
Azula:......

Los tacones sonaban por toda la habitacion cuando la acrobata se movia, desato a la princesa de la cruz. Mientras iba al cajon principal a sacar una cajita con el simbolo de la nacion del fuego.

TyLee: Esto es para ti  
Azula: Que es?  
TyLee: Sacalo y mira

La Princesa saco de la cajita un colla de piel , muy fino, con un emblema desconocido, no pertenecia a ninguna de las naciones,tribus, ejercitos o casa recompenzas.

Azula: Que significa  
TyLee: Significa que eres solo mia apartir de hoy, dejame ponertelo  
Azula: Por que?  
TyLee: Intente se buena contigo y no sirvió  
Azula:Ah...  
TyLee: Agachate para ponertelo y declarar que apartir de hoy eres "Fire Bitch"y seras tratada como tal. (Colocandole el collar a la princesa). Y como la tormenta y la noche aun siguen. Seras mia princesa, no a caricias ni a besos, si no como mujer.  
Azula: Estas loca!!!  
TyLee: Asi me gustas mas, altanera y fria, sera un placer domarte.(Saltanto TyLee toco algunos puntos de azula para quitarle su fuego control por unos momentos.)  
Azula: Que has hecho,maldita  
TyLee: Emparejar las cosas, si quieres pelear lo aremos!(mientras se burlaba)  
Azula: Me abras quitado mi fuego, pero no mi habilidad.  
TyLee: Vamos princesa, aceptalo

Ambas chicas tomaron posicion de combate, tenian sus fortalezas y debilidades.Los golpes de azula resbalaban ante la elasticidad de tylee, a esta le costaba trabajo esquivar dada la presicion de la princesa.  
La acrobata sabia enfrentar bestias devora hombres, asi que sin mas mostrando su maxima habilidad,tomo los hombros de azula y la giro al frente haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

TyLee: Basta de juegos (Tomando el cuerpo de la princesa y arrojandolo a un sillo en forma de "S"), atandola con grilletes a este.  
Azula: Ahora que vas a intentar hacer!!!

TyLee: Te reclamo como mia, ya que hace tiempo el estupido de Chang no pudo!  
Azula: Como Princesa de la nacion del fuego te lo prohibo.  
TyLee: Como princesa lo has dicho aqui eres mi "Fire Bitch" , no lo olvides.  
Azula: Maldita seas tylee

TyLee: Relajate (Mientras nalgueaba el trasero de azula, hasta dejarlo rojo e inflamado, levantando sus cadera para acceder a su inmaculado sexo,finamente depilado,con una suavidad y con un olor a hembra en celo,que siempre habia transtornado a tylee, desde que entrenaban juntas, su olfato lo detectaba junto con su sudor) Sabias que me enloqueces Azula!!!!

Azula: Callate!!!

La serpenteante lengua de TyLee comenzo a acariciar los pliegues internos de su esclava.Mordisqueando despacio donde sabia que habia terminaciones nerviosas.Provocando que el sexo de azula se inundara por completo. Con sus habiles manos comenzo a acariciar su culo, para despues chuparlo a su antojo.Separando sus nalgas,sintiendo su calor, era en verdad ardiente.  
TyLee: Estas muy callada, se nota que lo estas difrutando! Hueles delicioso y no me cansare de decirtelo. Ahora bien como niña buena recibe tu premio.  
Azula:.....

Dando pequeños saltos, se dirijio al cajon de donde tomo un arnes a su medida,de un pequeño frasco vacio un liquido pegajoso que unto en un dildo bastante realista, un apendice quedo dentro de la acrobata, y la otra parte seria para la princesa.

TyLee: Lista o no "Fire Bitch" (Montandose desde atras al cuerpo de la princesa,empujando la punta de aquella verga contra el sexo de Azula)  
Azula: Detente, me estas lastimando,insensata!!

TyLee: Significa que me estoy portando muy amable

Tomando aire, empujo toda aquella mounstrosidad contra el cuerpo de Azula, la princesa grito del dolor, pues la acrobata la habia roto por dentro, empezo a salir de su interior sangre, la pureza de la mujer que domino al mundo habia sido arrebatada de una manera un tanto cruel y sin su consentimiento.

La princesa siempre penso que ese hecho se llevaria acabo cuando se casara y para perpetuar el legado de su nacion. Pero en vez de eso estaba atada sin poder defenderse y siendo practicamente violada por otra chica.  
Su cuerpo empezaba a sentir placer, era como hacer fuego control pero de manera interna.

TyLee entraba y salia de ella con mucha fuerza,con el ritmo de los gritos su princesa. La tenia al borde del orgasmo con las fuertes empujones que daba en ella. El cuerpo de la hija de ozai comenzaba a tensarse, significaba que su orgasmo vendria pronto y asi fue.

Azula: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh.....No puedo mas, mi cuerpo es tuyo.......AAAAAAAH (Expulsando una fuerte cantidad de fluido que escurria de su entrepierna hasta llegar a su compañera).  
TyLee: Me da gusto, pero aun me falta cojerme ese sabroso culo!!!!  
Azula: No.....

Acomodando a la princesa aun atada de manos, la volteo de un costado y le abrio las nalgas. Metio un dedo, luego dos, tres y al final metio 4 dedos en el apretado y tambien virgen culo. Azula ya no presentaba resistencia, el orgasmo la habia dejado muy debil, lo que facilito la penetracion. De sus ojos rodaban lagrimas a sus mejillas, tylee vio como lloraba pero se aguantaba por su orgullo real. Se acerco a su rostro y con su lengua limpio las lagrimas.Sin decir masse movia despacio y profundo, ella tambien sentia, le exitaba el dolor de azula y su orgullo e indiferencia.

TyLee: OHHHHHH....Vamos, eres estupenda!!! Hazme terminar en ti!!  
Azula: Rompeme el culo (Aunque su frialdad y orgullo no impòrtaban ya, habia aceptado su destino).  
TyLee: Mi "Fire Bitch".....  
Azula: AAAAHHH...Ama....

La electricidad y el fuego recorrieron el cuerpo de ambas chicas en un orgasmo sincronizado.Lentamente los cuerpos calleron uno encima del otro.  
La acrobata desato a la princesa para poderse vestir e irse, aun se escuchaba la tormenta. Cruzando el mismo camino, salieron de ahi para llegar ala habitacion de Azula. A lo lejos aun se escuchaban risas, platicas y una melodia pegajosa.

La Princesa Dragon, la mujer mas poderosa del mundo caia en la cama,debil,violada y un poco feliz. Dejo caer su cabeza en su almohada favorita y lentamente empezo a soñar. TyLee veia al otro lado de la cama.

Toc-Toc.... Ya voy dijo la acrobata con simpatia.  
Abrio la puerta de la habitacion y con sorpresa era Mai con Zukko.

TyLee: Si? :)  
Mai: La fiesta esta por terminar y como ya no te vi pense que pasaba algo raro  
Zukko: Haste a un lado,donde esta azula??  
TyLee: Dormida!!  
Mai: Es cierto, zukko, mirala!  
Zukko: Yo pense que...habia pasado algo  
TyLee: No! Ella como guerrera tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol  
Zukko: Asi que no sabe beber...JAJAJAJA!  
Mai: Es cierto, vamonos Zukko  
Zukko: Es sorprendente,Que descansen!  
Mai: Buenas noches!  
TyLee: Que descanse!!! :)

Metiendose a la cama, tomo de la mesita de noche algo en su puño.Se coloco detras de Azula y abrocho el collar de sumisa y su esclava.  
TyLee: Los engañaste muy bien!  
Azula: Lose  
TyLee: Se te olvido esto (Haciendo referencia al collar)mi "Fire Bitch"

Azula ya no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta para poder dormir.

Mientras TyLee contemplaba la oscuridad,despues de tantos años solo ella habia doblegado a esa mujer y sin tener ningun poder.


End file.
